Shocking
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Hingga detik menegangkan itu terjadi, Luhan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas apa yang telah dilihatnya. Oneshot. (Sequel of Five Minutes). HunHan / YAOI. Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :*


**Shocking**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun. Hingga detik menegangkan itu terjadi, Luhan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas apa yang telah dilihatnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bisa dikatakan ini sebagai sekuel dari ffku yang berjudul Five Minutes. Semoga kalian suka ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari rabu. Matahari yang bersinar tak begitu terik dipadupadankan dengan lembutnya warna awan pagi ini menambah kesan manis untuk orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kicauan burung yang masih setia hinggap di dahan pohon pun semakin menambah kesan indah untuk cuaca pagi itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun sosok namja manis bertubuh mungil yang diketahui bernama Luhan saat ini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri di sebuah ruangan yang biasa disebut kamar. Senyum manis tak pernah lenyap dari bibirnya ketika otaknya kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kekasih tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

" _ **Selamat pagi sayang…"**_

" _ **Ne… Selamat pagi Sehunnie…"**_

" _ **Baru bangun, eoh?"**_

" _ **Hmm… Ne, Sehunnie."**_

" _ **Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu sayang?"**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku memang sudah bangun sebelum kau meneleponku Sehunnie. Ada apa? Kenapa meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali?"**_

" _ **Tidak ada apa-apa sayang. Bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan nanti, oke?"**_

" _ **Eoh? Ada apa Sehunnie? Memangnya kita mau ke mana? Sehunnie tidak pergi ke kantor pagi ini?"**_

" _ **Aku mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya sayangku. Pokoknya ketika aku sampai di rumahmu, kau harus sudah cantik!"**_

" _ **YA! Aku namja, Sehunnie. Aku tidak cantik!"**_

" _ **Ya, ya, ya. Kekasihku ini tidak cantik tapi sangat cantik!"**_

" _ **SEHUNNIE!"**_

" _ **Sudah! Sekarang bersiap-siaplah sayang."**_

" _ **Hmm… Ne, Sehunnie."**_

.

.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri dan merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Luhan lantas duduk nyaman di pinggir tempat tidurnya seraya menatap foto sang kekasih yang terpasang sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Rasa bahagia yang saat ini tengah mengisi relung hatinya membuat namja manis bertubuh mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah! Itu pasti Sehunnie!" pekiknya senang seraya bergegas keluar kamar. Langkahnya ia buat secepat mungkin agar sosok yang dicintainya tak berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai sayang…"

Sapaan lembut itu langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan begitu dirinya membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok sang kekasih tengah berdiri dengan senyum tampan terulas di bibirnya.

"Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan senang kemudian dengan cepat menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun yang tak siap dengan pelukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba hampir saja terjatuh jika pertahanan tubuh yang dibuatnya tak seimbang.

"Woah! Kau semangat sekali sayang. Aku hampir saja terjatuh karena pelukanmu," ucap Sehun seraya membalas pelukan Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun kemudian menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar lucu.

"Sangat siap! Ayo! Kita berangkat sekarang Sehunnie," ucap Luhan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu.

 _ **Cup**_

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sebentar kening Luhan sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

" _ **Oke!**_ Kita berangkat sekarang sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat tenang mengendarai mobil sport mewah berwarna merah miliknya. Tatapannya begitu fokus ke depan walaupun tidak jarang ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sosok lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kepalanya pun sesekali menggeleng pelan ketika kedua matanya melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya masih saja tersenyum manis sejak mobil yang dikendarainya melaju membelah jalanan Kota Seoul.

" _ **Waeyo**_ , Sehunnie? Kenapa melirikku terus?" tanya Luhan heran ketika sadar jika kekasihnya beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya.

Sehun menatap sebentar lampu lalu lintas yang kini berwarna merah kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak bisa menatapmu ketika sedang menyetir, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya melirikmu Lu…" jawab Sehun masih dengan kedua matanya menatap sang kekasih.

Luhan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyetir dan Sehunnie yang duduk di sini—" ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"—dengan begitu, Sehunnie bisa menatapku sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak Lu! Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku."

" _ **YA!**_ Sehunnie! Kemampuan menyetirku tidak seburuk itu. Uhh, jahat sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku…" ucap Luhan setengah merengek.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Namja tampan dengan kulit putih itu kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Sementara Luhan, namja manis yang gemar dalam olahraga sepak bola itu tampak membuang pandangannya ke kaca mobil untuk melihat keadaan yang ada di luar.

"Kesal padaku, hmm?" tanya Sehun begitu sadar dengan ekspresi cemberut yang saat ini terlukis di wajah manis Luhan.

"…"

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Sehun yang melihat namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu mulai merajuk hanya dapat mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya sebelum—

 _ **Cup**_

—dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi sebelah kanan milik Luhan.

"Maaf sayang, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan marah ya…" pinta Sehun.

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas, masih dengan bibirnya yang terbungkam rapat seolah enggan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas ucapan sang kekasih.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya bercanda…" pinta Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan membuang pandangannya dari keadaan di luar mobil untuk menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padamu, Tuan Oh!" ucapnya seraya memukul lengan Sehun cukup kuat.

Sehun yang mendapat pukulan cukup kuat dari sang kekasih sedikit meringis sakit, namun tak lama kemudian cengiran lebar sukses menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku tahu itu sayang, karena kau sangat mencintaiku," ucap Sehun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal namun tak lama kemudian ia turut mengulas senyum tulus mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Hening.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelah beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Sehun tampak fokus dengan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya sedangkan Luhan kembali menatap keadaan di luar melalui kaca mobil yang tertutup.

"Hmm, Sehunnie…" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Sehun. Kedua matanya menatap lekat sosok sang kekasih yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali…" ucap Luhan.

"Senang kenapa, hmm?"

"Ya, hari ini aku benar-benar senang sekali. Setelah bergelut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Menahan rindu yang tak kunjung tersampaikan. Melewati hari yang terus berganti, akhirnya… Aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu Sehunnie…"

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Namja tampan yang memiliki kesulitan dalam menyebutkan huruf 'S' itu hanya terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang masih fokus ke arah jalan.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan pelan ketika sang kekasih tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, membuat kerutan samar muncul di kening Luhan.

"Apa hal itu kau anggap sebagai bebanmu, Lu?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Sehun sedikit menyampingkan posisi duduknya, kemudian kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap lekat wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Waktu untuk kita berdua. Kesibukan yang menggelutiku mengharuskanku menggunakan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku dan bersamamu, orang yang aku cintai…"

Luhan dapat melihat sinar kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Sehun, yang justru kini membuatnya menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sehunnie? Aku tidak pernah menganggap kesibukanmu sebagai beban untukku dan aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan sedikitnya waktu yang kau miliki untuk bertemu denganku dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, Sehunnie. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu. Lagipula, hidupmu tidak mungkin hanya dihabiskan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau juga membutuhkan waktu untuk keluargamu, pekerjaanmu dan teman-temanmu, Sehunnie…"

"Tapi Lu, aku—"

" _ **Sst!**_ —" Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya.

"—jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Sehunnie dan jangan menganggap ucapanku tadi sebagai bentuk keluhanku untukmu. Maaf jika ucapanku tadi justru membuatmu sedih, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sehunnie. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan senangku padamu."

Sehun mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti sayang, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasih yang begitu pengertian Lu, terima kasih…"

Luhan turut mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan sang kekasih, Luhan justru memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu bangunan apa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Dilihat dari bentuknya, bangunan itu terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen mewah karena memang desain _**eksterior**_ yang terbentuk di bangunan itu menunjukkan sebuah bangunan yang berkelas. Selain itu, beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan bangunan itu seolah meyakinkan Luhan jika hanya orang-orang yang bergelimang harta-lah yang dapat memasuki bangunan itu. Dan salah satu orang yang bergelimang harta adalah Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Ayo sayang…" suara Sehun sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari bangunan yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ke mana Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja kita masuk ke sana," ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk bangunan yang sejak tadi Luhan perhatikan.

"Ke sana?" tanya Luhan memastikan seraya tangannya ikut menunjuk bangunan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Kau yakin Sehunnie, kita akan masuk ke sana?" tanya Luhan kembali memastikan.

"Iya sayang, kita masuk ke sana. Ayo!" jawab Sehun seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Luhan kemudian menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan yang masih tak yakin dan bingung pun hanya dapat mengikuti Sehun yang memang benar-benar membawanya ke dalam bangunan yang sebenarnya membuat ia berdecak kagum di dalam hati.

.

.

Pemandangan yang memanjakan mata langsung tersaji di depan Luhan begitu ia dan Sehun tiba di atap bangunan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi atap bangunan yang memiliki desain mewah itu kini benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah taman yang sering Luhan lihat di drama-drama yang biasa hadir di televisi, membuatnya sedikit tercengang dan kagum dalam waktu bersamaan.

Selain keindahan taman buatan yang ada di hadapannya, Luhan juga dikejutkan dengan kehadiran enam namja yang dikenalnya. Salah satu dari keenam namja itu termasuk namja yang ia kagumi karena keimutan wajahnya dan juga tingkah lakunya yang kerap kali membuatnya gemas.

"Hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Luhan menyapa dengan riang kepada keenam namja itu dan dibalas dengan tak kalah riang oleh mereka.

"Hai Luhannie…"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapat balasan seperti itu. Kedua kakinya dengan cepat ia bawa untuk mendekati satu sosok yang ia kagumi.

" _ **Annyeong**_ Baekkie…" sapa Luhan riang kepada sosok yang ia kagumi.

Sosok yang Luhan panggil Baekkie, yang memiliki nama asli Byun Baekhyun tampak membuat senyuman lebar di bibirnya sebelum membalas sapaan Luhan.

" _ **Annyeong**_ Luhannie Hyung…"

Tanpa memedulikan sosok lain yang saat ini tengah menatap geli ke arahnya, Luhan bergegas memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat dua namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan dan kekasih Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ehem!" suara deheman itu kompak terlontar dari bibir dua namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan dan kekasih Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendengar deheman itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian mencoba mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sosok yang mereka cintai tengah menatap jengah ke arah mereka.

"Hehehe…" kekeh Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kau melupakanku Xi Luhan!"

"Dan kau melupakanku Byun Baekhyun!"

Kedua mata Luhan dan Baekhyun membulat sempurna mendengar nada tegas yang terlontar dari bibir kekasih masing-masing. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Luhan dan Baekhyun menghampiri kekasih masing-masing kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di bibir kekasih masing-masing.

"Jangan marah sayangku…" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun dan Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun—hanya mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi orang yang mereka cintai selalu bertingkah aneh jika sudah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ah! Sehunnie! Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa atap bangunan ini dibuat seperti taman? Di sini juga ada banyak makanan dan minuman. Di sini juga ada Kyungsoo dan tunangannya, Tao dan kekasihnya, Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Apa kau yang membuat semua ini, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ia masih begitu takjub dengan perubahan yang terjadi di atap bangunan yang saat ini tengah dipijaknya.

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi berisi Luhan dengan gemas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kekasihku hari ini cerewet sekali, eoh?"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran Sehunnie…" ucap Luhan setengah merajuk.

"Iya sayang. Aku sengaja membuat semua ini untukmu. Mengingat kita yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan juga keinginanmu untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku, maka dari itu aku merencanakan ini semua. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Dengan semangat, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sangat suka. Ini menarik Sehunnie," ucapnya jujur.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Luhan dan Sehun tampak sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Jika Luhan sibuk mengobrol dengan ketiga namja yang berstatus uke, sama seperti dirinya, maka Sehun sibuk mengobrol dengan ketiga seme berwajah tampan yang merupakan kekasih dari ketiga uke yang sama-sama memiliki wajah yang manis.

.

.

Detik terus bergulir berganti menjadi menit. Obrolan yang dilakukan kedelapan namja itu tampak sangat seru membuat mereka tidak sadar jika matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan sinar teriknya. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak untuk mereka. Mereka masih asik menikmati suasana di taman buatan yang ada di atap bangunan dengan makanan lezat dan minuman menyegarkan sebagai pendampingnya.

Kim Jongin. Namja tampan yang juga memiliki jabatan sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang tengah dikelolanya bersama sang appa, yang juga merupakan tunangan Kyungsoo, tampak berjalan menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih asik mengobrol. Ia sedikit melirik Luhan yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Sehun setelah dirinya berada beberapa jarak dari Sehun dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

" _ **YA!**_ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa yang sudah memanggilnya dan kedua matanya melihat Jongin yang berada beberapa jarak darinya tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Jongin.

"Xi Luhan!" kali ini Jongin membuka suaranya untuk memanggil nama Luhan, kekasih Sehun.

Mendengar suara Jongin yang cukup keras membuat ketiga uke yang sejak tadi asik mengobrol dengan Luhan turut menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. Kening ketiga uke tersebut, termasuk Luhan membuat kerutan samar ketika melihat tingkah Jongin yang cukup aneh. Sementara Jongin, ia tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan para uke untuknya dan ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap Sehun. Tatapannya kembali datar dengan seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Sehun turut membuat kerutan samar di keningnya begitu melihat tingkah aneh Jongin. Namun tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya dibuat tersentak ke belakang hingga mendekati pembatas atap bangunan ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin melemparkan satu kaleng soda padanya.

"Tangkapan yang bagus Tuan Oh!" ucap Jongin ketika Sehun berhasil menangkap kaleng soda yang ia lemparkan. Seringai kecil masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal melihat seringai yang masih betah muncul di bibir Jongin. Ia baru saja berniat untuk melemparkan kembali kaleng soda yang tadi ditangkapnya pada Jongin, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin kembali melemparkan kaleng soda yang lain padanya.

Tubuh Sehun yang tidak siap menerima lemparan kaleng soda dari Jongin kembali tersentak ke belakang. Kedua kakinya yang memang sudah berada di pembatas bangunan tanpa sadar terangkat cukup tinggi, hingga—

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"—teriakannya terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjun bebas dari bangunan berlantai enam tersebut.

Keterkejutan terlihat sangat jelas di wajah kelima namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang aneh. Keterkejutan itu pun berlaku untuk wajah Jongin. Namja tampan yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit gelap daripada orang Korea pada umumnya itu terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sedangkan Luhan, namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sehun itu adalah orang yang paling terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya sukses membuat tubuhnya mendadak kaku, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan persendian di kedua lututnya melemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Se—Sehunnie…" lirihnya dengan terbata. Kedua matanya yang semula menatap kosong apa yang ada di depannya kini mulai menghadirkan buliran bening yang beberapa detik kemudian sudah meluncur bebas di kedua pipi berisinya.

"Se—Sehunnie…" Luhan kembali memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan lirih dan terbata. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras, seolah membuktikan jika ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Sementara itu, keenam namja yang juga berada di sekitar Luhan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Luhan dengan sendu, dengan tubuh mereka yang terdiam kaku.

Luhan perlahan-lahan merangkak, berusaha mendekati tepian atap bangunan yang sialnya tidak diberi penjagaan apapun hingga kejadian yang tidak terduga dan tidak diinginkannya terjadi pada orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Hatinya bergemuruh, tubuhnya semakin lemas dan airmatanya semakin mengalir deras ketika otaknya membayangkan kondisi tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana.

"Hiks… Se—Sehunnie..."

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu dirinya sampai di tepian atap bangunan yang sudah melemparkan tubuh sang kekasih ke bawah sana. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah seraya menguatkan hatinya untuk melihat tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana. Apapun yang terjadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima jika memang kekasihnya sudah tidak lagi bernyawa di bawah sana.

"Hiks… Se—Sehunnie. Hiks… Hiks… SE—SEHUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan keras Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tubuh sang kekasih di bawah sana. Namun keterkejutan kembali terlukis di wajah manisnya begitu ia melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Luhan tidak menemukan tubuh sang kekasih yang seharusnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya karena terjun bebas dari bangunan berlantai enam. Yang Luhan temukan justu sebuah matras besar berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan ' _ **Will You Marry**_ _**Me**_ ' di bagian tengahnya. Luhan juga menemukan satu sosok namja tampan di bawah sana yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari matras besar tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bantal berbentuk _**love**_ dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Luhan menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya secara teratur. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya susah payah dengan kedua matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak membuat tubuhnya semakin melemas. Namun meski begitu, Luhan tetap memaksakan diri untuk kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya kemudian berjalan dengan tertatih meninggalkan atap bangunan tersebut.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga secara perlahan, mengabaikan kegunaan _**lift**_ yang dapat mengantarkannya ke lantai dasar dengan cepat dan juga mengabaikan keenam namja yang sejak tadi masih menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Meski merasa tubuhnya masih lemas, Luhan tetap berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga hingga kini dirinya sudah berada di lantai dasar. Kedua matanya mengedar sesaat sebelum menemukan sebuah matras besar yang tadi dilihatnya ketika ia masih berada di atas atap bangunan.

Dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan juga sembab, Luhan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati matras besar tersebut. Setelah dirinya sudah berada di dekat matras besar berwarna merah muda tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera mendekati sosok namja tampan yang tadi dilihatnya tengah memegang sebuah bantal berbentuk _**love**_ berukuran besar. Kedua matanya dengan cepat menatap lekat kedua mata namja tampan tersebut sebelum—

 _ **PLAK**_

—tangannya bergerak ringan untuk mendaratkan satu tamparan keras di pipi sebelah kiri namja tampan tersebut.

Namja tampan yang ternyata Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan, hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tak percaya setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Lu…"

Luhan tak menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap tajam wajah sang kekasih dengan napas yang berhembus berat.

"Lu—"

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN?! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU, HAH?" bentakan Luhan terdengar memekakkan di telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tetapi, meski bentakan itu sarat akan emosi, sorot kedua matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu sayang. Aku sedang melamarmu…" jawab Sehun lembut. Mendapat tamparan dan bentakan yang sama kerasnya membuat dirinya tak lantas tersulut emosi akan sikap sang kekasih.

"Apa? Melamarku, katamu? Kau bukan sedang melamarku Oh Sehun. Kau hampir saja membuang nyawamu sia-sia!" ucap Luhan marah.

"Hei—" ucap Sehun seraya menaruh bantal berbentuk love yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas matras kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"—dengarkan aku sayang. Aku memang sedang melamarmu. Aku mencoba menggunakan cara yang berbeda untuk melamarmu. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untukmu sayang…" lanjutnya kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di bibir Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Sehun mengecup bibirnya, dan tak lama kemudian kembali membuka kedua matanya setelah Sehun selesai mengecup bibirnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang aku rasakan setelah melihatmu melakukan semua ini untukku Sehunnie? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika melihatmu terjun bebas dari atap sana. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku ketika berpikir jika kau tidak lagi bernyawa ketika tiba di bawah sana. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika berpikir aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya…" lirih Luhan. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Sehun dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sehun merasakan denyutan nyeri di dadanya melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis begitu memilukan. Ia tidak menyangka, rencana yang awalnya ia pikir akan berakhir dengan sebuah kejutan yang mengesankan justru kini harus berakhir dengan derai airmata kesedihan yang tak henti mengalir dari kedua mata orang yang dicintainya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tak membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Luhan.

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan aku…"

"Cukup kali ini saja Sehunnie, jangan melakukan hal nekat lagi. Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Aku takut Sehunnie, aku takut…"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika ia mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Iya sayang, aku janji. Aku janji tidak akan lagi melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu menangis. Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini sayang."

Kali ini Luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Sekarang, _**Will You Marry Me**_?"

Sehun mengulang kembali kalimat yang tertulis di atas matras besar berwarna merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan kemudian menatap lembut kedua mata sang kekasih seraya mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Luhan membalas senyum manis Sehun sambil kedua matanya juga menatap lembut pada Sehun. Wajahnya yang sedikit basah dengan airmata tak mengurangi kadar kecantikan wajah Luhan di mata Sehun, membuat namja tampan kelahiran April itu mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya satu malaikat berwujud manusia untuk menjadi orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

" _ **Yes, I do…**_ " jawaban Luhan yang begitu mantap membuat Sehun dengan cepat mengukir senyum lebar di bibirnya sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, membuat ciuman manis yang dapat mengundang tatapan iri dari sosok-sosok lain yang sejak tadi menonton adegan dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Uhh, Yeollie…"

"Ne, Baekkie?"

"Aku ingin kau melamarku dengan cara yang dilakukan Sehun. Kau tahu? Menurutku itu sangat romantis Yeollie. Jika Sehun melakukannya dari lantai enam, maka kau harus melakukannya dari lantai dua belas."

" _ **YA!**_ Kau mau aku mati, heh?"

"Mati apanya? Aku menyuruhmu untuk melamarku, bukan menyuruhmu untuk mati Yeollie."

"Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk terjun dari lantai dua belas Baek! Kemungkinan aku mati itu sangat besar!"

"Tapi buktinya Sehun tidak mati!"

"Tuhan masih menyayanginya Baek. Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan itu kemudian kau menemukanku terkapar tak bernyawa. Itu kah yang kau mau Baek?"

"Ti—tidak Yeollie. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku…"

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat kekasihnya terkesan. Jika Sehun melakukan hal itu pada Luhan, aku akan melakukan hal yang berbeda padamu Baek, kau tunggu saja nanti…"

.

.

.

"Uhh, Kris _**gege**_! Tao juga ma—"

"Tidak Tao _**baby**_. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu berbahaya!"

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu saja bagaimana cara _**gege**_ melamarmu nanti, Tao _**baby**_ …"

.

.

.

"Kyungie sayang…"

"Ya Jonginnie?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan mereka semua gila? Apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu! Aku setuju Jonginnie. Mereka memang gila. Kris _**gege**_ , Chanyeol _**Hyung,**_ Sehun _**Hyung**_ , Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka semua gila, hanya aku dan Jonginnie saja yang tidak gila. Hehehe…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa banyak bacot, aku menghadirkan satu lagi karya abal-abal dari otakku. Semoga kalian suka dan ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
